


bleach crazy ide fandom

by Fujitora_rin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And kisuke couldn't change her mind, Bleach novel: can't fear your own world, Bleach: The Hell Verse, Gen, Kitsune urahara kisuke, Mentor Urahara Kisuke, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Spirit Animals, Yoruichi is the older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujitora_rin/pseuds/Fujitora_rin
Summary: "Kisuke.... Kitsune.... WHAT?!!"Random ide that accidantly appear in my head when I'm suppose to sleepConsist my theory about kisuke (he's my fav character). There are serveral revision
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo & Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Shihouin Yoruichi & Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fell free to use this ide. just please give me the link if someone want to write it.

A lot of fandom write Ichigo as a kitsune, but what if it's Urahara Kisuke that being a kitsune. I mean, his character of smart, dangerous, and mischievous is a trait that use to describe a kitsune in many story.

I kinda have this ide after I read ‘Bleach novel: Can't Fear Your Own World’ about the soul king candidate and the beginning before soul king born.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOG**

What if in the beginning, the space exist as what later called hell.

After the king born, he divided the world into three the spirit world (soul society), mortal world (human world), and hell where they seal all the monster and demon (not hollow, since hollow originally human soul).

The king has children, (several that is a piece of him):

  * Yhwach (son)
  * Gerard Valkyrie (son, heart)
  * Mimihagi (son, right arm)
  * Pernida Parnkgjas (son, left arm)
  * Oc (daughter, the youngest child)



Oc (I kinda name her homura for easy naming) is the youngest child of soul king and the only girl, responsible to calm the human soul and the goddess of moon.

She created Hueco Mundo as a place for plus that already change to hollow, there she purified them so that they could go to Soul Society. that's why Hueco Mundo is setting as night with eternal moon.

When the clans (that later called the 5 great noble houses) seal the soul king (soul king manage the Soul Society and hell at that time) in his throne.

5 great noble houses (originally as spirit animal before their descendants have a human shape):

  * Cat (bakeneko) (Shihouin clan)
  * Dog/wolf (Shiba clan)
  * Crane (Kuchiki clan)
  * Crow (Tsunayashiro clan) *spoiler if haven't read the novel
  * Racoon dog (tanuki) (Kasumioji clan)



No one manage the hell, so the princess with 5 of her loyal servants took the responsibility and become the hell core and the 5 hell pillar guard. she sealed herself at hell core where near the seal where she mostly sleeping

5 hell pillar guard (in shape of animal spirit):

  * Tiger (white tiger, byako)
  * Deer (god messenger)
  * Snake (white snake)
  * Fox (kitsune, kyubi)
  * Koi fish (could change to dragon, legend of koi fish)



Different from 5 great noble clan that married, have child and could die. The hell pillar guard still in their original form and didn't die since appoint to their position.

#####

More or less 500 year after Yhwach attack at soul society, the princess feel that Yhwach will return and there is a change that he will success this time.

The 5 pillar guard discuss among them self about what to do

  * Tiger (male, big brother, warrior)
  * Deer (male, big brother, wise/scholar)
  * Snake (female, big sister, wise)
  * Fox (male, little brother, energic/smart and a bit mischief)
  * Koi fish (female, little sister, following fox like any little sister following their older sibling)



They agree that fox went to Soul Society to try to minimum the damage. They tell the soul king guard, the zero division about that vision.

#####

With the cooperation from the zero division, fox take a one of his tail and change it into regular soul. He also put his conscious inside that soul, so his original is slumber in his chamber. The 5 hell pillar guard couldn't just leave their position in hell.

He went to Soul Society with only his conscious, several memory seal (for not become to overwhelm since it’s like being reincarnate) and one tail worth power, basically a small power but enough to defend from small hollow (hell power is poisonous for the one that didn't get used to it).

Ichibei help him to name the new form as Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke arrive in form of regular child soul in Rukongai to not attract attention from the noble (some of the noble already corrupt).

But several descendant could feel when he arrive; Kukaku, Yoruichi, and Ginrei Kuchiki

Yoruichi (child) curious, go to Rukongai and found kid Kisuke then bring him back to her home.

Later she bring him to kid Kukaku and they all become close friend (fox, cat and dog /wolf once was a good friend before too)

Kisuke feel more like a child that given big responsibility by their parent. He create Hogyoku by instinct of feel familiar (kitsune was said have a kitsune ball)

Hogyoku was create using a bit of his original power (the reason why Aizen’s Hogyoku isn’t complete is he didn’t have the guardian power)

His bankai is some of his original power that restore bit by bit (that’s why the color is red)


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 1**

Story begin right after thousand years war. When they put Yhwach corpse on the throne.

Ichibe talk with Kisuke at the soul king palace about what his plan after this.

Kisuke choose to stay for a bit long.

………….

*after the incident like in the original novel where they try to make a new soul king.

………….

At shouten, Kisuke is relaxing at porch went he suddenly feel a call in his sense.

Later at night, he went to a small pond in Karakura park and speak with a Koi fish (like Yato went speak with nura from Yatogami)

Koi fish of pillar guard (I name her Migami) send one of her familiar to human world to speak with Kisuke. She said that since his duty is over, he could go home if he want.

Kisuke then talk with Yoruichi and Tessai. He gave Jinta, Ururu, and the shouten to Tessai care.

Yoruichi said that she will go to Kukaku house since the shouten will be close temporary.

Kisuke pack all of his stuff and go down to training ground under the shouten to open the hell gate. Yoruichi and Tessai say good luck to Kisuke.

He use Benihime to open the hell gate and release all of his zanpakuto power so they all go back to his soul.

When the swirl power dissolve, Yoruichi and Tessai could see Kisuke with fox ear and more than 3 fox tail. Then he enter the hell gate and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 2**

At Hueco Mundo, the old hollow that exist before the three world is awaken. Their seal is weakened since soul king dead.

They attack a lot of shinigami patrol in human world to absorb their power. They plan to steal the hell key to open the hell gate.

Officially hell gate could only be open by the hell guard, usually Kushanada or by the kido corps with help several captains, there also some runway that found a dimension hole to enter human world (beach movie 4: The Hell Verse) but there are one other way. Using the hell key that store by the 5 great noble.

#####

In human world

Ichigo group is gathering around with their Shinigami friend (Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and other …) they talking about the missing Shinigami that appoint at human world.

They go to shoten to talk with Urahara and Yoruichi. When the arrive, the shocked that the shoten is closed.

Then the Shinigami choose to go back to Soul Society and promise to notify Ichigo group for new information.

They also promise to quietly search for Urahara or at least Yoruichi or Tessai, presume that all of them went to Soul Society leaving the shoten empty. Assume they might just travel for holiday and not to make other panic. The last thing they need is a missing mad scientist that brain could level the world.

That leave Ichigo confuse and worry since without Urahara to give them news, they stuck with no direction and have to wait for other Shinigami for new information (the 2 weak shinigami from the beginning of thousands year arc that appoint to guard Karakura).

#####

2 week later, Soul Society

There are a suddent alarm blazing through Seretei indicate an appearance of garganta open. There at least more than 200 garganta open in various size near the border between Rukongai and Seretei.

All Shinigami have to enter the Rukongai street maze to protect the citizen. Half of them are actually on Menos power level and need at least a vice captain to kill them.

several hollows are sneaking into the 5 Great noble houses vault and steal the key. The vault only be able to open with Shinigami reiatsu, so they layer their own reiatsu with the missing shinigami’s to open the vault. With the attack, the guard at the vault is decrease significantly.

They take the key but only the half one, the yang part (white). The other half, the yin part (black) was kept at zero squad as personal guard of soul king.

The hollow is retreating after that. They eat a lot of soul and Shinigami.

The nobles have just realized after time to change the guard. They found the corpse of the guard near the vault.

They keep their mouth shut since the key existence is a secret from public, not even Aizen know it and there isn’t record about that in any library. The one who know are the one that exist when the key was made.

The other Shinigami just assume that the mess is the result of power change in Hueco Mundo after Yhwach beat their leader. Though several high rank Shinigami a bit skeptical (Shinji and several captain).


End file.
